The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kirifu-24’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Tochigi, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new uniform Calibrachoa cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2001 in Tochigi, Japan of the Calibrachoa pygmaea×Calibrachoa a parviflora cultivar Kirifu Compact Blue, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,134, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified property selection of Calibrachoa pygmaea, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Tochigi, Japan in September, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Tochigi, Japan since October, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.